Frozen Heart
by StellarMage99
Summary: King Arthur strolled down the stairs of his castle. And his frozen heart begins to melt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**The Boy I Met in the Rose Bush**

King Arthur strolled down the stairs of his castle. He walked aimlessly watching as his kingdom blossomed, with his heart remaining frozen. His wife had died, along with their unborn child, as a result he now felt empty. His wife had been the only one that had managed to warm his freezing heart, just a bit. He hadn't loved her, they had only married out of obligation but she was kind. When she had given him news about an unborn heir, something had finally fluttered in his frozen heart. Just a bit. It was hope. But soon they were taken from him too and he was left in the bitter loneliness once again.

He immersed himself in running his kingdom, more than any normal monarch usually would, leaving little to no free time to himself.

He was fine living this way. For his people, it was the only thing that had not changed. The only thing he had left to live for.

As he worked himself to the bone, he realized now in his anniversary as king, it had been 8 years since the beginning of his official rule and he was now 23.

He escaped the massive celebrations throughout Camelot, in hopes to get a little bit of piece in mind and soon found himself thinking.

Analyzing.

Reflecting.

Which never led to anything good.

His mother had died during childbirth. His father had thus been more protective of him and his sister, Morgana. There was an attack and all the Pendragons perished, except him, the sole heir.

His mother had died. His father had died and so had his sister. It was all too much, and then he had the crown of Camelot on his head as a steady reminder. Camelot was at war with the Cendred's kingdom.

The council had all argued for him who he should marry during these times of war, which alliance would be most beneficial for the kingdom, and his bride to be, Mithian, had been just that. Despite her small country, and army, they had many connections and thus their enemies were hesitant since war against her country would mean war against others as well.

Mithian had been very supportive and kind, he wonders if they had met under different circumstances they could have fallen in love. And it had almost been. He could have grown to love her, he knew, but in the end all of the hope he felt in his heart had been in vain. Now the council was once again urging him to marry, but he cannot find the heart to. Not only could he careless to, his lingering thoughts on Mithian's smile prevented him to. It would disrespect his wife and unborn child. He couldn't bring himself to.

As he continued walking the gardens quietly, a loud rustle broke him from his thoughts.

"Oof."

A figure appeared from the rose bush.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" The person hissed.

His pale skin scraped with scratches from the thorns as his whole body suddenly went to a still. He saw Arthur and his blue eyes lit up.

"Hey! Do you think you could help me out of here?" He grinned brightly.

The king almost snorted.

"Why should I?" He asked, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "No one is allowed here. Maybe leaving you will teach you."

The man deflated a bit, visibly paling but then tossed him a hope look.

"But you're here! You can't be that heartless!" his face grew paler as his eyes widened. "Oh no...you can! Please? Just this once? I'm bleeding." He said pleading.

The king blinked down at him and huffed in exasperation.

He got the man by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the bush.

"Thanks," the man grinned brightly. "I would have never-."

"Don't mention it." The king said walking away. The strange man followed him quickly stopping him by the wrist with sincerity in his eyes.

"I owe you one."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to call the guards," Arthur deadpanned.

"But if you call the guards you'd be caught too," he said cheekily.

King Arthur paused then turned around.

"You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

He watched as the skinny dark haired man open and close his mouth raising his hand then backing it down, as if he had changed his mind about what to say.

A mischievous smile crossed the insolent man's face. "Oh I know who you are. You're a prat." Arthur blanched at that and waved the man off. He was too tired to deal with such insolence. The man came to his feet and followed after him. "Hey!"

"I got you out of the rose bush, so if you would kindly leave me in peace. We'll be even." The man's blue eyes furrowed. "A different favor then. Anyway, I'm actually kind of lost...I was suppose to get some flowers for the court physician and well got stuck in the bush." Arthur snorted. "I wasn't aware Gauis was being courted by anyone. Never mind someone 10 times younger than they are." The man blushed crimson. "It's not like that! The rose was for Gwe-," he covered his mouth. "I mean…"

"So you are a thief as well as an idiot," Arthur stated.

"I was only going to take one! For a friend. She really liked them. I don't think the king would mind would he?"

_This guy really is an idiot._

"You have no sense of self preservation. He'd have you flogged if he found out."

The boy's face paled.

"W-Would he?"

Arthur's mind blanked out for a moment, recalling the attack on Camelot, his sister's screams as they had her flogged. He almost shivered reliving the memory in his mind's eye.

"No."

The boy breathed in relief.

"But he'd put you in the stocks."

He looked offended at that but then shrugged. "At least," he smiled and pulled out the rose in his scratched hand. "I got the rose!"

Arthur looked at his scratches and almost felt sorry for the idiot.

"I resent that, you _Cabbage-head_!"

Oh. He said it outloud.

"Why are you so sad?" the boy asked. His blue eyes shimmering with concern.

Arthur didn't know what triggered it but he felt a lump in his throat. His eyes start to burn, and his heart after so long started to feel heavy. He felt tired, so tired and he just wanted to let it go, let it out and not feel so hurt. Whether it was being shown such sincere concern after so long or just needing to talk, he didn't know.

"I've lost everything."

The raven-head became silent at that.

They walked in silence, and Arthur felt the need to speak again.

"Everything is gone."

There was no more warmth, no more smiles from his sister or father.

Just feelings of emptiness and sorrow.

The man did not say anything to Arthur and just listened.

Arthur wiped his eyes a bit, they were a little wet.

"Today is the anniversary of their death. It's been years, but it still feels...recent, like it just happened yesterday." He said trying to gather his voice and emotions.

"The attack…," he questioned, but more like stated.

"Yes," Arthur confirmed. "The attack."

There was silence, as they listened to the night around them.

More silence.

The man extended his hand to him.

"My name's Merlin."

Arthur looked at him curiously, his eyes now completely dry.

"Arthur."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Arthur," Merlin said giving Arthur a small grin, they were now leaning against the garden's castle walls. Arthur stared at the man's bright eyes. "Likewise." He turned away.

Merlin suddenly looked sad. "I wish it was under a better circumstance."

Arthur snorted. "Me too. An idiot stuck in a rose-bush doesn't really leave a good impression."

"Hey don't be a prat." Merlin cried looking slightly hurt and irritated. Arthur sighed and looked at the man's compassionate eyes and frowned, turning away.

"Don't be stupid."

"See? Now we are friends!" he suddenly looked serious. "I know today is probably not the best day for you but do you want to go to the festival together? I wasn't going to go...but I think we could both use some cheering up. Or something to get your mind off things." He said earnestly. Arthur met Merlin's gaze, clear blue eyes that just looked so bloody _honest,_ and knew he had to get away as quick as possible. He wouldn't get close to someone.

"I'd never have a friend who could be so stupid," Arthur deadpanned, turning away. Merlin looked offended as Arthur stopped leaning on the wall and began to walk.

"Nor I ever have one who could be such an ass!" he heard Merlin shout as he quickened his pace.

He couldn't get close to someone. He couldn't.

Getting close meant caring.

Caring meant getting hurt.

It always did.

"Hey!" Merlin said catching up with him.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

Merlin pulled out the rose and grinned, shoving it in his hand.

"Here. I think you need it more than Gwen. You look like you don't go out to smell the roses much, so I think you'd appreciate more than the people who do."

He looked at the rose with a deadpanned expression.

_It's from my own garden, idiot._

"Thanks."

"No problem. It was nice meeting you Arthur, I still owe you that favor, so I'm sure I'll see you around." He paused. " Um...could you...not report me to the king? Please? I'd rather not get put in the stocks today." Merlin begged pleadingly.

_I am the king, you idiot._

"...depends, if you are always this _stealthy_ I don't think it will matter."

He looked around and saw a guard beginning his patrol on the royal gardens. He would need to speak to them about that(starting their patrols late).

Merlin looked like a startled rabbit.

"You should go," Arthur whispered obnoxiously loud.

Merlin nodded, and began making a run for it, glancing back at Arthur now and then before continuing on his way.

Arthur walked back to the party feeling a little lighter.

...

**Please comment your thoughts **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**This story has been sitting on my computer for awhile, I hope it was okay.**

**I didn't expect to publish it today but here I am.**

**I'll try to update when I can. :)**

**Oh. And I guess I should probably say this: Warning: I'm a Merthur shipper.**

**Just FYI.**

**And: I ship other ships in Merlin too! So I guess just be prepared for that, just in case. (I hope I haven't scared anyone away)**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
